the girl with the animatronics
by mockingirl007
Summary: I was just an average girl, until I was the victim... now I just want answers... please foxy... what I did was wrong, finding lots of pain along the way
1. bioo

name: Jack (Jackie) swift  
>age: 17<br>gender: female  
>DOB: 175/1980  
>background: her mother died when she was only 5, unlike most girls, she's into the dark stuff, she has to go to therapy due to depression, but hasn't admitted to self-harm, she seeks to be a singer, she's into the most gruesome things you can find, the tale of '87, she seeks to get the job and save them as they have for her.<p> 


	2. new beginnings

YOU TOOK THE JOB?!" yells my father  
>I show a brave face.<br>"yes..." I answer  
>"YOU I-" he stops himself<br>"take back the job" he says  
>I can't"<br>"why not?" he asks grumbly  
>"my shift is in half an hour" I run off into the streets<br>"I'm also a waitress!"

I'm prepared, I've created an invention that will remotely turn the power on again by a push of a button, its only takes 5 seconds to turn back on, I've set up a microphone and its linked to the speakers, I've set up one out there too, so we can communicated, I listen to the phone's advise carefully. I press the buttons for the doors, and turn on the microphone.  
>"h-hello?" I ask<br>no answer, of course.  
>"h-hello?"<br>I hear a noise outside the door, I peer through the glass, nothing.  
>"good" I tell myself<br>I check the cameras, bonnie has left, backstage.  
>"Bonnie, I know you've moved so you might as well go back to the stage" I say to him<br>he goes back to the dining area.  
>"good, now I don't want to be here just as much as you guys don't want to be... I'm sorry for what he did to you, how you guys died... you deserve revenge, but I'm different, I'm the girl who got a second chance, I want to become friends..."<br>I lean back in my chair.  
>"I hope that worked"<br>"the girl who got a second chance?" asks a voice  
>"h-hello?" asks a voice<br>"Freddy?" I almost cry  
>"you can't stay here, once your shift is over, you need to leave(you need to stay), for your safety (for your death)" he whispers is a child's voices that you can only just hear.<br>"are you guys okay?" I panic  
>"we're fine (please help me)" says bonnie<br>"I'm fine to (never to be accepted)" says Chica  
>"what about foxy?" I ask<br>it hits 6am  
>"no, wait!"<br>I open the door and run out to the stage.  
>"what about him?!" I yell<br>"please tell me!"  
>silence...<br>"I WAT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPEND!" I shout clinging onto Freddy and crying  
>"please... I was the victim... I need to know"<p> 


	3. 1987

I run around the place serving and ordering children to not run nor cross the line, one kid got on the stage and I was ordered to take her to her mother.  
>"your child needs to be disciplined" I tell her up straight<br>"what has she done wrong if she wants to play with the animatronics let her be"  
>I smile at her.<br>"let me tell you something about the bite of '87, I was climbing on the pirate cove when I got bitten by my hero"  
>"that's bullshit" she tells me<br>"oh really?"  
>I grab out my phone and I show a video of the incident<p>

"Dad, look at foxy he's so amazing"  
>"I know tammy, just don't climb on him"<br>a girl comes over to me and whispers in my ear  
>"if you want to be my friend you should get up on stage"<br>I get up on the pirate cove.  
>"hello foxy"<br>"lass you should be gettin' down, otherwise I'll force you to walk the plank"  
>"can you please go with it foxy?" I ask him<br>"sure thing lass"  
>I turn around and act like a pirate and but on my eye patch.<br>"lass" he tells me  
>"yes captain foxy?"<br>"run..."  
>"why?" he lunges forward<br>"I'm so sorry"  
>chomp... blood goes everywhere<p>

"unless you want that to happen to your child, I suggest you tell her not to climb on the stage"  
>"she doesn't even look like you"<br>I smile and then bow my head and feel for the scars.  
>"well then what's that?" I ask<br>she's shocked.  
>"sweetie I think that you shouldn't climb on the stage"<br>"thankyou" I say


	4. meeting mike

I asked the boss if I could quit the nightshift, he tried to convince me not to, but I threatened him that I'd hook the cameras up to the nearest TV station and play it live. So the whole country can see it. Fired my job as a nightwatchmen, I grab out my laptop and sit down, far from the stage, in case they activate. I open up a music application on my iPhone, this song (based on the deaths of the five children) will hopefully get them to think, and I press play.  
>"I dunno what I was thinking<br>Leaving my child behind  
>Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind<p>

With all this anger, guilt and sadness  
>Coming to haunt me forever<br>I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river

Is this revenge I am seeking?  
>Or seeking someone to avenge me<br>Stuck in my own paradox I wanna set myself free" I look over at the animatronics on stage  
>"Maybe I should chase and find<br>Before they'll try to stop it  
>It won't be long before I'll become a puppet" I think of them, am I a pawn? In their game?<br>"It's been so long  
>Since I last have seen my son<br>Lost to this monster  
>To the man behind the slaughter<p>

Since you've been gone  
>I've been singing this stupid song<br>So I could ponder  
>The sanity of your mother" I think of mum, how she took her own life because of what happened to me…<br>"I wish I lived in the present  
>With the gift of my past mistakes<br>But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes

Your sweet little eyes, your little smile  
>Is all I remember<br>Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper

Justification is killing me  
>But killing isn't justified<br>What happened to my son, I'm terrified

It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps getting bigger  
>I'm sorry my sweet baby, I wish I've been there<p>

It's been so long  
>Since I last have seen my son<br>Lost to this monster  
>To the man behind the slaughter<p>

Since you've been gone  
>I've been singing this stupid song<br>So I could ponder  
>The sanity of your mother" foxy…<br>I hear the curtains move, a hook points into view  
>"You heard me huh? My old friend"<br>"Psst" I look around a man stands around the corner  
>I pack up my gear and walk over, he grabs my hand and we run to the security office.<br>"Are you crazy?" he yells  
>"I might be"<br>He sticks his head out both sides of the doors.  
>"What's your name?" he asks<br>"Jack, but my Dad calls me Jackie"  
>"Nice to meet you Jackie, I'm Mike"<br>"Mike" I whisper under my breathe  
>"What are you doing here?" he asks getting me a chair<br>I sit down have my knee on my chin and the other dangling around on the floor.  
>"I'm a waitress" I say<br>"Oh, its 12am so you can't leave"  
>"I know, I've worked as the previous night guard, the animatronics told me to leave and quit, so I did"<br>"Okay then, well your 'guardians' have been giving me hell- shit bonnie moved"  
>He flicks through the cameras.<br>"Back room" he says  
>"Okay" I answer<br>"I've got a plan" I say  
>"What is it?" he asks<br>"I got door duty, you got tablet thingy"  
>"Sounds good, chica has moved"<br>I check the light, no one is there. We work well as a team, I need to ask him, I better do it now.  
>"Umm, have you seen Foxy? At all?"<br>He pauses and flips to the pirate cove, I peer over his shoulder. I can see his hook, a chill goes down my spine. He flips to another camera.  
>"Bonnie moved" he announces<br>I turn on the light, right outside the door, I point my middle finger at him and shut it, I check the other door, chica I punch her out of the door way and press the button.  
>"I wouldn't of had the guts to do that" he admits<br>"I have to admit o was a bit scared"  
>"Oh"<br>I open the doors, I notice the curtain to the pirate cove is open.  
>"FOXYS OUT!"<br>He ruins down the hall way, I slip into the hallway and press the button as the door closes mike screams my name.  
>"Remember me?" I ask him<br>He stops in front of me and screams, I block my ears.  
>"Broken voice box" I say<br>I take a good look at him, the door opens and mike stands in front of me.  
>"Get in the office" he commands<br>"He won't hurt me" I say pushing myself in front  
>"It's me" I say calmly<br>No response. By now the animatronics have reached foxy, standing behind him.  
>"By now I've done some stupid stuff"<br>I walk towards him eye to eye.  
>"And this is one of them"<br>I hug him.  
>"Jackie what the fuck are you doing?" yells mike<br>"Something crazy that might make him remember me" I answer determined to make things right  
>"Foxy… I know you're in there, please… I'm in a dark tunnel and I might be able to get out, just let me know you're alright"<br>Ding, dong, ding, dong.  
>The animatronics start walking back to their positions like robots, I let go.<br>"What was that?" I ask  
>"You know the bite of '87?" I ask<br>"Yeah…" he rubs the back of his head  
>I show him my scars.<br>"That's weird," he says  
>"What do you mean weird?" I ask<br>He takes off his hat, these bald and I can see things I can't describe.  
>"I'm so sorry" I say<br>"Ahh its nothing, come on I'll walk you home"


	5. this time i'm going to make it right

I run back to the pizzeria and unlock the door and flip the 'we're open' sign, almost Christmas, I start putting up some tinsel, wreaths, and I put up a tree, should get something for the animatronics, I quickly get changed into the elf uniform and wrap some tinsel around the animatronics, all except for foxy, I walk past the pirate's cove and I listen to the laughs of children, the children that used to stand here and watch the show.

" 'ello darl" my arm swings around ready to punch him in the face, only to be caught my a golden hand

"That's not nice" it says

"Golden Freddy, killer of the five children, no I must correct myself a man inside you killed the five children, he lured them into the back room and murdered the innocent children stuffing them into suits" I say

"Spot on darl, so then you know it wasn't my fault"

"The purple guy's fault a nightwatchman"

" 'ey your getting this"

"What do you want?" I snap as he lets go

"Just wanted to see you" he says before disappearing

I pick up a kitchen knife and I have it in my hands for just in case he comes back.

"Hey Jackie,"

"Denise!" I say

"I see that you're alive, mike told me what happened, you stayed behind and almost got yourself killed when you hugged FOXY!"

I look away

"If you have a problem with me here, invent a time machine, go back in time, replace me with yourself and you get bitten"

"Hey if you die that's a good thing" she says

A family came here today, which means big payment, they can't get enough pizza, well the children can't, every now and then I'd have to pull a kid off the stage for crossing the line (there's literally a red tape that you can't walk over) the same kids over and over, I had to ask some parents to control their child, most did.

A child is tugging on my uniform, I crouch down to see what's going on.

"Hello" I say

It's a little boy, white haired and big blue eyes, his left has a bit of green.

"I-I umm I" he tries to say something

"Hey calm down, what's wrong?" I ask him

"I can't f-find my m-mummy"

"Okay… where did you last see her?"

"S-smoking o-outside"

"Okay, let's go have a look" he holds my hand as I lead him outside

"Do you see your mum?" I ask

"n-no" he wipes his tears

"What's your name?" I ask

"m-my name is Aron"

"I'm jack, but my Dad calls me Jackie"

"H-hello Jackie"

"Can you tell me what your mum looks like?" I ask crouching down to his level

"She, is t-tall, b-blonde hair, w-wrinkly and she is very m-mean looking"

"Okay then" I say

"Why do you think she's mean looking?" I ask

we sit on a bench nearby

"She slaps me for no reason"

"When did she last slap you?" I ask

"S-she slapped my –head when I was picking something up for a person, the little girl d-dropped her doll"

I show a sad face.

"You're very lucky to have a mum"

"d-don't you have one?"

"No mine died a long time ago, when I was a bit older than you"

"Oh" he wipes his tears

"Can you be my new mummy?" he asks

I gasp, I don't think I can do that… I mean paper work and I'd have to enrol him, I may be 18 but dad would kinda kill me.

"I'll try, but we need to find your mum, fire a lawsuit for child abuse get you to an orphanage then I can be your new mum"

"Where the Fuck have you been?" a shadow of a drunk lady holding a cigarette in one hand and bottle of beer in the other.

"That's her" says the boy

"You little shit, where have you been?"

"You told me to-"

"Fuck this we'll continue this at home" she goes to reach for the boy, I stop her

"I'm contacting the police for child abuse, if you like I could take him off your hands" I say

"Go ahead, he's caused me enough trouble already, I'll do whatever you just keep him in sight, he's an idiot this little one, show tough love" then she walk away calling for a cab

"That was surprisingly easy" I say

"Mummy!" he jumps onto my shoulder

this time, I'm going to make it right.

_please post a comment I want to know if it's good or not!_


	6. am i that blind?

I sit outside the pirate cove, mike's shift is in 25 minutes, and I'd rather die than not see him.  
>"Jackie, I might suggest that you should leave" says chica<br>"I'm not leaving until he comes out"  
>"I'm sorry Jackie, Bonnie and I have tried to get him out, only when it's between 12 and 6 is when he runs down the halls, and we can't even talk to him, in fear of Freddy"<br>"Freddy?"  
>"He was angry after what happened, we fight the children when its day, when its night, they take over, when Freddy saw what happened he just flipped, I'd never been so scared, all we could hear are screams from him, god… he almost killed him"<br>"Freddy, tried to kill foxy?"  
>"Foxy is strong but not strong enough, he's fighting his own battles," I reach towards the curtain but chica grabs my hand and pulls it back.<br>"Some other time," she walks away and stands on stage  
>"Mummy" its Aron, I haven't taken him home yet<br>"Go to sleep, mike will be here soon"  
>"Mike?" he asks rubbing his eyes<br>"Yeah, my friend" I stand up and put him on my shoulder, holding his side so he won't fall  
>"Feel free to fall asleep"<p>

"Jackie!" he greets  
>"Hey Mike" I say<br>Night 2…  
>"What are you doing here?" he asks<br>"I'm staying here for the night"  
>"So, your dad is working?"<br>"Yes, got a cab here"  
>"Who's this?" he asks<br>"This is Aron"  
>"Brother?"<br>"No…"  
>"Ohhhh" he nodes<br>"Got him today"  
>"Today you mean by-"<br>"I took him after his drunk ass mother who smokes and is a child abuser left him here"  
>"I would've found him" he says<br>"Would've gotten himself killed on the side of the road or kidnapped, or murdered"  
>"I get it"<br>"Okay"  
>I get some blankets and make a bed for Aron, under the desk, I kick away the wires and place them on top of the desk.<br>"Don't do any crazy shit tonight"  
>"That's a promise I can't keep"<br>"We both know that… Bonnie's moved"  
>"Mummy, is bonnie coming to say hi?" asks Aron.<br>"Just go to sleep"  
>"Okay" he closes his eyes<br>"He's cute… chica is in the kitchen, I sweat they have the power to teleport or run really fast"  
>Bonnie has his face up at the camera in the back room, he stare at it. Then we start laughing.<br>"Hashtag: probably gonna die soon, but first lemme take a selfie"  
>We laugh louder then, I look out the right door, chica, I stop and shut the door. Then back to work.<br>"Question, are you working overtime, or are you just coming here because…"  
>"I'm bored, nothing to do when I get home"<br>"Okay"  
>"Okay in a good way, or okay?"<br>"Just okay" he replies  
>"Okay, bonnie left hallway, foxy is halfway out"<br>"Got it,"  
>Silence, I open the right door, and close the left, to soon be caught with left as well.<br>"What's Freddy doing out?" asks mike angrily  
>"It's not that dark" I say slumping against the door<br>"Something must be going on, 5am, almost there, just another hour… shit"  
>"Why what's wrong?" I ask running over<br>10%, 9%.  
>"Oh no, Aron, baby"<br>"Mummy, what's going on?" he rubs his eyes in the cutest way possible  
>"Honey no time to explain, stay close to me"<br>He rushes over when, he hears the loud banging noise, clinging onto my leg.  
>"Mike, there is a vent on each side, I run out there, Aron hides next to the door, when I give the signal run over with him" I whisper<br>He nodes and I get Aron into position.  
>"Stay quiet sweetie" I kiss him on the forehead and hide the opposite side of the door.<br>"3… 2… 1" the lights go out and the doors lift, I sneak under chica, and take of the vent opening, luckily it makes no noise, I tell Aron, he goes in first, I pick up the vent lid and go behind bonnie, whacking him on the head, I grab mike and push him in putting the door back where it belongs.  
>"What the hell?"<br>"Go straight down, at the end take a left then left again at the end of the vent, stay hidden, it leads to the stage, my right, use the flashlight, but dully, meet you on the other side"  
>"Wait Jackie!" mike call for me<br>"Uncle Mikey mummy says we need to go" says Aron  
>"Hey rust buckets!" Freddy looks at me as I wave my arms in the air.<br>I run down the hallway and to the party room, I feel a hand.  
>"Ahoy" says a voice<br>I'm lifted off my feet and I feel something brush against my leg, the mysterious person lifts me down, I can't see a thing.  
>"Lass, what are you doing back?"<br>"Foxy?"  
>"I"<br>I give him a hug, he hugs back.  
>"You shouldn't be here"<br>"I wanted to see you again"  
>"I know, but lass don't do anythin' that stupid again"<br>"Got it"  
>"You know about the five children 'ight?"<br>"Yes"  
>"The child who possessed me took what you sung to heart, so did yours, the others will take time, my child and yours can try to convince them"<br>"My child you mean?"  
>"The fifth child, she was with me, but after '87 she came to you"<br>I hear a muffled scream, my head flings around, my hair tie almost falling out. A hand reaches my shoulder.  
>"Stay here lass" I look to my left foxy's… human… face.<br>"You can turn into a human?"  
>"Only when I can get permission, I'm getting the hang of it"<br>I hear more muffled screams.  
>"Stay here lass" he orders, I scoot to the back of the pirate cove, and he exits.<br>"Aron!" mike…  
>Oh no, are they being stuffed.<br>"How many darn times do I have to say?" yells foxy the door goes shut  
>I curl into a ball.<br>"No, no, no, mike is dead, Aron is dead"  
>"Lass" my head shoots up, they enter.<br>"Mike…" I jump into his arms.  
>"oh my god, I'm sorry, I should've gone, I should've sent you two outside, oh my god, I'm so sorry" I start crying<br>"It's okay, you were trying to help"  
>"God, I'm so-"I stop and jump off of him. And frantically look around.<br>"Where's Aron?" I ask  
>My eyes widen, I leap out of the pirate cove and swing open the door to the back room, it's too dark, I switch on the light, and I freeze. Blood, its everywhere, little splatters, lead to the bench, where a small suit is lying down. Blood pours from it.<br>"No…" I want to scream  
>I can hear him, calling my name, screaming for life, I can see what's going on.<p>

"the world is a cruel place, everywhere is greed, envy, hatred, death, suicidal thoughts, its everywhere we turn, but we just look away, I see that now, where I call home if actually hell, it may be beautiful but death can get to our door, you can practically die just by stepping foot outside your door, but some take it out on others, revenge is in us all, I can't even do one simple thing, be a mother, not be an idiot, I wanted to protect but all I did was murder, what does that make me? a killer, or just a person who has been through terrible things, the things I've seen, the bite, my mother's death, surgery, having to take on household jobs because, my dad has been able to not do work unable to I don't know what's wrong he has never told me, I'm not fit to live in this society… the world is a cruel place, but we just look away, hell is where home is… whenever we pray for someone's happiness, someone gets cursed with equal misery... am I that blind?"  
>I hold his hand and cry all over his body, my face on his chest, getting covered in blood.<p> 


	7. the cafe

I hear my phone ringing, I answer it and sit down with my tray.

"Hey jackie"

"Sup mike"

"Ummm, are you doing anything this afternoon?" I swallow some water

"Umm, I don't think so, I have the laundry to do, I gotta cook dinner, fold clothes, but I guess it could wait"

"GREAT! I mean... Cool, can we meet up at Stewart park?"

"Sure..."

"Cool, after school meet me there after school"

"Mike wait!" He hangs up

I sigh, dammit... I have work.

I rip the outsides of an apple, choking on it a little then running off to art class, mrs Philip, she's a kind old lady, she's honest, if you hand her an art piece she's tell you it's story and what she see, one kid (James) showed a picture that had lots of spilled paint all over it, self portrait, half of it was covered in black, she said that: ' it is as if and innocent boy had fallen to despair, due to any cause' he got a B.

"ahh jackie, it's been so long, how's your father going?"

"doing wonderful nanny"

That's her nickname, cause she may be old but she is full of life, she once went skydiving.

"I can't wait to see your friend, what's his name? Oh yes foxy, your friend from the pizza parlour"

"Yeah, I work there now, so I get to see them all everyday"

"That's wonderful sweetie! Hope the best for you"

"Me too"

It's after school, I get changed into a black shirt with a. Grey print of a wolf, ripped shorts with ripped black stockings and purple converse.

I sit on a swing, feet digging into the dirt, phone in my back pocket.

"Why so glum"

"Hey mike"

I stand up and wave.

"Hey, wanna get going?"

"Yeah sure"

We start walking.

"Oh dammit, left there's a cafe up ahead, meet me there"

"Roger that commander"

I walk over to the cafe and wait inside, leaning on a wall.

"Sorry I took so long"

"That's alright I'll pay" I say

"Okay" he agrees

We sit down and I take a sip of my coffee.

"I wanna know you more, favourite colour?"

"Lime, magenta, grey"

"Blue" he replies

"Same colour as your eyes" I say

"Yeah, favourite country

"That's a tricky one, I'm going to have to go with... Sweden"

"Sweden? I like Germany"

"Have you ever been there?"

"Nope"

"I also like Japan, especially when it's blossom season, you know where those pink flowers fall to the ground"

"Yeah, I've heard of it"

I take another sip of my coffee and our sandwiches have arrived, mine has chicken and Mayo his is salad.

"Favourite food?" I ask taking a bite

"Jam filled donuts"

"Yum! Mine would have to be... Pavlova, just the White stuff, not the fruit with it"

"It just melts in your mouth"

There's a pause as some girls walk by, giggling until one.

"Oh jackie it's you" a blonde wearing makeup that she's practically a vampire.

"Hi, Danielle" I try to say as if I was happy to see her.

"Who's the cute boy?" She asks as if she were a hooker

"Mike" says mike

"Mike... Come with us!"

"I'm kind of in the middle of something right now"

"Not an option!" She grabs him by the arm and tugs him away. I wave goodbye. When they disappear around the corner I bang my head on the table.

"I'm an idiot" I muffle into the table

The most popular girl in school ruined my afternoon with him, it was meant to be a time were we could just hangout and not have the constant fear of being killed. I sigh get up, pay and leave, I have stuff to do anyway, like FOLDING CLOTHES!

"Hi dad" I call

"Hey sweetie" he answers

"Dad, mall pick me up now"

"Okay"

I sit on the edge of the sidewalk, waiting for him, it's 11:45 pm by now, mike should be starting his shift in 5 minutes.

"What's taking him so long?" I ask myself

I pick up my phone and give him a call, no answer, weird, he always picks up. I call him again, nothing, now I'm worried. I'm about to text him when I get a call, it's him.

"Daddy?" I ask

"Is this Jack swift?" A different voice

"Yes, can you please put my dad on?"

"This is the police, my name is officer Tom, your father has been in an accident"

"What kind of accident, did he fall over again?"

"No, a drunk driver went head on into your father's car and collided with another, he was trapped between the two cars and stopped breathing, paramedics are now trying to revive him"

I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"No it can't be true, it's not real, mikey if your playing some sick joke-"

"I'm telling the truth miss jack. I'm sending some people over to collect you, outside the mall, we'll find you"

"O-okay" he hangs up

I stare at my phone, then I tear up and start crying and I can't stop.

"Hello, I'm officer Sarah, I'm here to take you home, do you have any people that you know that could take care of you?"

"Can you please take me to Freddy fazbear's pizzeria?"

"Why?"

"A dear and only not dead friend works there"


	8. feeling desprate

I asked the boss if I could quit the nightshift, he tried to convince me not to, but I threatened him that I'd hook the cameras up to the nearest TV station and play it live. So the whole country can see it. Fired my job as a nightwatchmen, I grab out my laptop and sit down, far from the stage, in case they activate. I open up a music application on my iPhone, this song (based on the deaths of the five children) will hopefully get them to think, and I press play.  
>"I dunno what I was thinking<br>Leaving my child behind  
>Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind<p>

With all this anger, guilt and sadness  
>Coming to haunt me forever<br>I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river

Is this revenge I am seeking?  
>Or seeking someone to avenge me<br>Stuck in my own paradox I wanna set myself free" I look over at the animatronics on stage  
>"Maybe I should chase and find<br>Before they'll try to stop it  
>It won't be long before I'll become a puppet" I think of them, am I a pawn? In their game?<br>"It's been so long  
>Since I last have seen my son<br>Lost to this monster  
>To the man behind the slaughter<p>

Since you've been gone  
>I've been singing this stupid song<br>So I could ponder  
>The sanity of your mother" I think of mum, how she took her own life because of what happened to me…<br>"I wish I lived in the present  
>With the gift of my past mistakes<br>But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes

Your sweet little eyes, your little smile  
>Is all I remember<br>Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper

Justification is killing me  
>But killing isn't justified<br>What happened to my son, I'm terrified

It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps getting bigger  
>I'm sorry my sweet baby, I wish I've been there<p>

It's been so long  
>Since I last have seen my son<br>Lost to this monster  
>To the man behind the slaughter<p>

Since you've been gone  
>I've been singing this stupid song<br>So I could ponder  
>The sanity of your mother" foxy…<br>I hear the curtains move, a hook points into view  
>"You heard me huh? My old friend"<br>"Psst" I look around a man stands around the corner  
>I pack up my gear and walk over, he grabs my hand and we run to the security office.<br>"Are you crazy?" he yells  
>"I might be"<br>He sticks his head out both sides of the doors.  
>"What's your name?" he asks<br>"Jack, but my Dad calls me Jackie"  
>"Nice to meet you Jackie, I'm Mike"<br>"Mike" I whisper under my breathe  
>"What are you doing here?" he asks getting me a chair<br>I sit down have my knee on my chin and the other dangling around on the floor.  
>"I'm a waitress" I say<br>"Oh, its 12am so you can't leave"  
>"I know, I've worked as the previous night guard, the animatronics told me to leave and quit, so I did"<br>"Okay then, well your 'guardians' have been giving me hell- shit bonnie moved"  
>He flicks through the cameras.<br>"Back room" he says  
>"Okay" I answer<br>"I've got a plan" I say  
>"What is it?" he asks<br>"I got door duty, you got tablet thingy"  
>"Sounds good, chica has moved"<br>I check the light, no one is there. We work well as a team, I need to ask him, I better do it now.  
>"Umm, have you seen Foxy? At all?"<br>He pauses and flips to the pirate cove, I peer over his shoulder. I can see his hook, a chill goes down my spine. He flips to another camera.  
>"Bonnie moved" he announces<br>I turn on the light, right outside the door, I point my middle finger at him and shut it, I check the other door, chica I punch her out of the door way and press the button.  
>"I wouldn't of had the guts to do that" he admits<br>"I have to admit o was a bit scared"  
>"Oh"<br>I open the doors, I notice the curtain to the pirate cove is open.  
>"FOXYS OUT!"<br>He ruins down the hall way, I slip into the hallway and press the button as the door closes mike screams my name.  
>"Remember me?" I ask him<br>He stops in front of me and screams, I block my ears.  
>"Broken voice box" I say<br>I take a good look at him, the door opens and mike stands in front of me.  
>"Get in the office" he commands<br>"He won't hurt me" I say pushing myself in front  
>"It's me" I say calmly<br>No response. By now the animatronics have reached foxy, standing behind him.  
>"By now I've done some stupid stuff"<br>I walk towards him eye to eye.  
>"And this is one of them"<br>I hug him.  
>"Jackie what the fuck are you doing?" yells mike<br>"Something crazy that might make him remember me" I answer determined to make things right  
>"Foxy… I know you're in there, please… I'm in a dark tunnel and I might be able to get out, just let me know you're alright"<br>Ding, dong, ding, dong.  
>The animatronics start walking back to their positions like robots, I let go.<br>"What was that?" I ask  
>"You know the bite of '87?" I ask<br>"Yeah…" he rubs the back of his head  
>I show him my scars.<br>"That's weird," he says  
>"What do you mean weird?" I ask<br>He takes off his hat, these bald and I can see things I can't describe.  
>"I'm so sorry" I say<br>"Ahh its nothing, come on I'll walk you home"


	9. oh my god silently screams happpily

I latch onto mike's arm, I guess the world is truly a cruel place, I'm going to ask Freddy...

"Thank you" I say pushing myself away.

"Freddy... Can I talk to you for a second?" I ask

He nodes slightly and we enter the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" He asks

"I... Umm have a proposal,"

"What's the proposal toots?"

"Can I get stuffed?" I ask

Next time I blink he's animatronic.

"Why? Why would you ask me that?"

"Everyone I love is going to die,"

"And you mean mike?"

"I don't know how I feel about him, if you say no, just cut down on the killing of you can, you can try, but when you have him, accidentally let him go, you can harm him, just don't kill him"

Mike's POV (when he left)

A girl hands me a long sleeved shirt and tells me to try it on, while there not looking I seek out running back to the cafe. I hope she's still there, sure the mall is about to close but she's gotta be waiting right? Turns out she's not. I begin to get changes in the men's bathroom into the guard's uniform. I look into the mirror.

"How do I feel about her?" My reflection asks me

"I don't know, I like her, I like her, that's all, it's just a like, like like, argh I hate that word!"I reply

"We all do" says my reflection

"But how does she feel back? Come on Michael Surely you can tell how she feels about you!" I slap myself

I listen to the radio on my phone as I head over to the pizzeria.

"Breaking news: a father of one has been caught in a car accident, being pinned between two cars, paramedics are trying to revive him at the scene, Chris has the latest news,"

"Sally it is truly a horrific scene, strangely the other drives have only received minor injuries, officer Tom has this to say:"

"When we got here we trusted out instincts and knew the fuel line was cut, we acted as quickly as we could getting him out just before it exploded"

"he gave the police his phone and told them to ring his daughter's number who he was supposed to be picking up, for the daughter it would be her nightmare after loosing her mother to suicide after she became the victim of-" it cuts out

"Poor girl" I say to myself

As I walk into the pizzeria a police car was going passed me, I shuffle inside due to rain, then I see her crying...

Foxy's POV:

It had been an extremely long day, I couldn't have the company of jackie because she had school, I just hid behind my curtain watching the children play.

I hear a girl crying I peek out he curtain.

"Jackie..." It escapes my lips

Freddy's POV:

I was in the back room with bonnie.

"Do you hear that?" He asks me

"What?"

"That noise, it sounds like crying"

"Yeah I do hear it" I break away from the conversation and find her crying her eyes, all red.

Chica's POV:

I banging things in the kitchen acting like a kid again when possession of my child stopped me, it caused me to listen,

"Someone is crying" says the ghostly child

"Yeah" I agree

They only let us see them when they want to be seen.

"The 5th is here" she says

"I'm going come on"

That's when I see jackie.

Jackie's POV:

I'm so scared I hope he's say yes but no.

"No"

"Why?"

"Your a human you shouldn't get rid of it"

"I know, and I know what I'm asking thanks... Just don't kill Mike"

I get out of the kitchen.

"Can I stay at your place mike?" I ask

"Ummm, okay"

His place is a two story.

"Who is the lovely girl?" Asks his mum

"This is jackie, can she stay the night?"

"Oh I get it" says his dad ruffling his hair

"It's not like that! Her dad was killed

Half an hour ago!"

"Really?"

"You don't happen to be a swift?" Asks his mum

"Yes mrs Schmidt"

"Oh I'm so sorry for you loss of you new anything we'll be down here, I'm carol and that Paul"

"Okay thank you for the stay"

"Go get her sport" says Paul winking at me

I go wide eyed the. Look at mike he lets of a nervous smile, as he pushes me upstairs.

His room is bigger than mine, he has a Mac computer a big double bed and a photo that is what looks like to be his older brother and his family , it's all clean too.

"Is this your brother?" I ask picking up the photo

"Yeah, he's at a university in California I don't get to see him much, his name is Eli"

"Mike and Eli, I like it"

I remember my photo back home, it was taken on my birthday before the bite, it had the animatronics in it as well.

"You look exhausted."

"I feel exhausted"

"I'll go get a mattress"

I lie on the mattress still in my clothes, I'm terrified I don't know what to do, after five minutes of thinking Instead of saying 'Thankyou' I say something terrible.

"I'm scared. Could I sleep with you?"

What was I thinking?!

"Sure" he moves over and I slip in next to him

We stare into each other's eyes, then it happened... A warm feeling on my lips.

HOLY SHIT IS HE KISSING ME?! that's the first thing that goes into my mind, I push away and so does he.

"Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking I-" I kiss him before he could finish his sentence.


	10. notice must read!

if you want to contain your sanity I suggest you don't read the next part, but hey you have made it this far soooooo, yeah


	11. first kiss

(I'm going to regret this aren't i?  
>you: yes<br>me: FML)

I wrap my arms around his neck as we go deeper.

"I love you" he says

"I love you too" I reply

I move myself on top and we press faces, I smile. I should' have cut myself, dammit it's going to blow everything! Wait it's dark, and if he asks I could say I just fell off something, yeah that's right I fell off something.

He sits up his legs crossed and mine going around his waist

"Pants stay on" I say

"Yeah, I'm not ready either" I rush my fingers through his hair then they crawl to his neck.

"Shirt off"

"Your reading my mind"

I unbutton his shirt then slip The one underneath it then slowly slip it off. Our kissing speeds up, I start making noises, is it making it awkward?

"Now your turn"

He pulls away and I hoist my arms in the air, he lifts my shirt off. And we stare into each other's eyes, I quickly glance over to my scars, nothing is there, what? How is that possible?

"Is something wrong?" He asks

"No," I reply

I draw him in for another kiss, it's like butterflies, he un clips my bra he slowly leans forward, I lean back and we land back on the bed,

"I'm not to heavy am I?" He asks

"No"

He gets my hands and pins them above my head.

"Don't resist" he leans forward and I black out.

I slowly open my eyes, I see the other side of the bed, I hear the door open.

"M-mike?" I call for him softly

"Morning beautiful" he replies

I swish my body around and pull the covers over my chest.

"You did good" he says

"You too" I smile

"I love you" I say

"I love you too" he pats my head

"What time is it?" I ask

"10 o'clock"

"SHIT! I'm late!" I jump out of bed and put on my bra

"Hey, we go to the same school, I'm late too, why don't we go to the pizzeria?"

"Y-yeah"


	12. whats wrong with her head

What's she's dressed as, she has those same pants on, black shirt with a white star and black sketches)  
>We walk inside it smells like freshly made pizza, I hear the music and the memories are coming back. After golping down some pizza I look over at the pirate cove, he's probably all lonely, in that dark place.<p>

"Hey mike, let's go say hi"

"To who?" He asks

"Foxy"

"Oh yeah, how will we get in?"

I slowly open up the curtain and turn on my phone and see a large shadow at the back corner. I quickly hop in and shortly after mike joins.

"Hey foxy"

"Lass?"

"And I'm here too" says mike

"What ye be doin' here?" He asks

"We slept in" says mike

"Slept in... Ohhhhhh, you finally have him lass, I knew he was right for you!"

I blush and mike kisses me on the cheek.

"By the way I've been meaning to ask, was that your first kiss?" He asks me

"I umm, yes, no, maybe, yes"

"Treat her well mate, and she'll do the same, I know this because of what I did to 'er she still came back" I move my hair to one of my shoulders.

"I won't be able to visit all that often though, I have to go to the hospital regularly to have the frontal lobe checked, and my brain for any damage they've missed, or growing, you did bite deeply, I don't know how I'm alive"

"I've been meanin' to say sorry jackie, for what I did, it wasn't me fault"

"I know it wasn't foxy, I know that you'd never do that" I smile from ear to ear.

"How long do you go there for, about a day, I once had to go back because somehow they thought I got (insert made up disease here), they shaved off my hair and I was being given lots of drugs, but I won the fight, that's the main thing, if I ever get a headache we need to check for, dizziness, hallucinations, loss of balance and vomiting, some times we need to check my heart rate, the dirty disease still has me pinned, but they're just symptoms, but in my condition we can't be too careful"

"I'm sorry again lass" apologises foxy bowing his head

"Huh? You may have made my life a living hell, but it was worth it, if you didn't like any other kid I probably would've grown up, forgotten this place and I wouldn't have met mike."

They both smile.

"At least I have something to fight for" says mike giving me another kiss on the cheek. Yet again I blush.

"Hey foxy do you think you could tell us a story?"

Foxy's face lights up at the subject.

"Oh yeah! I loved your stories"

"Have I ever told you the time I took down the giant squid?"


	13. don't fall asleep

Seven months later

I walk into the cemetery.

"Hi all, I brought some cake, happy birthday!" I start cutting some cake

"Mike is doing good, he's nightshift with this 15 year old boy called Jeremy, I've heard a lot about him, small shy and cute, I even have a picture of them taking a selfie on my phone. I turn it on, it's my home screen, mike is holding the camera pulling a face and Jeremy is just smiling with their arms around each other. I smile every time I see this photo.

"I miss mike, oh and the new animatronics look a bit... Sexy especially toy Chica or what mike calls her: Lucy, I don't know why he calls her that, then there's Bon Bon or toy bonnie, female I think, looks weird, then there is also toy Freddy or TF, and mangle a pirate female fox, white and pink then marionette the creepiest of all he'd hand out prizes to the children, a puppet I must add"

I hear the birds singing in the background, I look to my left 5 graves of the children who were murdered by a guy who was dressed in a Freddy fazbear suit.

"Hope all of you are doing well, my right is a small grave, Aaron's I smile as I give all of them flowers.

"I guess I'll see you guys soon"

I feel as if my 5th child who was murdered is right next to me, I hold my open next to me, I feel a little hand grab it, I hold the little cold hand back.

"Hey, little girl, Stacy is it? If the animatronics go bad, the new ones I mean, do you think you could help me?"

I look at the shadow next to me and I see her node.

"Good, now we have a plane to catch"

-time skip-

The airport is big, I walk inside with my luggage with two other men, they're doctors, I need two because one is a student from a university that wants to study my condition the other is a professional, I've never been on a plane so I'm a bit nervous. I start shaking as soon as I sit down.

"Are you okay?" Asks the student

"No just, this is my first time"

A flight attendant walks past.

"Excuse me ma'm" the doctor calls

"Yes sir?" She asks with a big smile

"Do you think you could get a mask down for her, she has a condition and she needs oxygen on planes encase she shows any signs of her symptoms"

She gives off the 'english please' look

"What he means is that I have an illness that where the front of my brain is unwell from it being missing, I have these things that happen sometimes that causes it to happen,"

"Okay" she says as she leans over to press a button the mask pops down and I put it on, and slowly fall to sleep with some earplugs in my ears

-time skip-

I wake up to a nudge on my shoulder.

"Hey, we're almost there, stay awake for a little Longer"

I node.

I try to keep my eyes open, I'm so tired, we land and it wakes me up fully. Mike and I have only do text cause he got a new number and I wrote it down somewhere and I lost it, plus he's been really busy, so I work day he works nights, I wear a black and white long shirt he gave me, (good thing too, it hides the scars) for Christmas, black jeans, and black converse, they take off my mask and I'm all sloppy, I had to wait for everyone to get off for just invade I fall over, luckily I don't, once I start moving I start to feel a little bit more tired, but I press on, the doctors check my blood pressure and I'm givin' the thumbs up, I yawn as I go down the escalater, with my backpack, my stuff is already over there, my eyes hurt a bit, my vision is fuzzy.

"Come on Stacey, hang in there, almost then we can sleep" I tell her

I hear something just, I pull my eyes front, moving some hair from my eyes and tucking it behind my ear.

"JACKIE!"

Then I see him smiling, I begin to cry, tears of happiness, I cover my mouth when I hear him call my name, a boy next to him is holding a white bit of card with my name in fancy writing. I'm about 5 metres away from the ground, but I don't care, I literally jump off, into his arms, he swings me around and we kiss.

"Mike..."

"Jackie..."

After a couple of minutes of catching up.

"So your Jeremy"

"Y-yes" he replies shyly

"I'm Jack, but my friends call me jackie, mike has told me a lot about you, I used to work the nightshift, buuutttt, the animatronics crazy as it it's asked me to leave, so not wanting to die, I threaded the boss to have me as a waitress or I'll hook the surveillance cameras up to the nearest TV station and play it live."

"Wow" replies Jeremy

"I now, repair and waiter, mostly waiter"

"T-that's cool"

I ruffle his hair.

"It is, I get to spend more time with the animatronics, which I enjoy"

"Your friends with the old ones?"

"Yeah, I've known them since I was little"

"O-oh"

"How'd you two meet?" Asks Jeremy out of interest

"Well... We met when it was his second night... I was trying to get the guy's attention I wanted answers, then mike got me to the security office, and I helped him through the night, I was doors, he was cameras"

"Oh"

I hear laughter of children as we walk by, I know that Stacey can hear them too. I'm aware, I start to feel dizzy.

"M-mike" I call for him

"What's wrong?"

"Dizzy" I say

"It's okay" he tells me

"W-what's wrong?" Asks Jeremy

"I'll go get the car" says mike running up the parking lot

I sit down.

"Umm what do I do?" He asks me

"Keep me awake, in my bag get my water bottle"

He does what I say all shaky.

"Don't worry this has happened plenty of times" I reassure

"Half the time I just fall back to sleep and I wake up about 48 hours later with a migraine, I rarely go to hospital"

"H-hospital?"

I take the water bottle and drink some water. Mike then pulls up, putting me in the front seat.

"Have you got any headaches?" Asks mike

"No" I reply

"How's the animatronics?" I ask

"Not important, on a scale of one to ten, do you feel any pain?"

"0, oh wait there's the headache, 9"

"Dammit, not now, Jeremy can you get 2 pain killers from her bag"

"Yes m-mister Schmidt"

I hold my head, squeezing it, I shake trying to get rid of the pain, I guess the cuts aren't helping too, I did new ones before I left to the airport.

"Dad always told me to shut up, he told me it was my fault,"

"Jackie, hallucinations, Jeremy call the hospital and tell them that she has ( insert illness here) and has taken pain killers, is dizzy and is having hallucinations, as soon as they answer tell them to contact to doctor River song (sorry I had to add river into this doctor who's doctor river song!)"

"H-hello 911?" Jeremy says

Black mist comes from my finger tips.

"Stacey stop, you'll get yourself caught, let the doctors handle this" I whisper

"Who's Stacey?" Asks mike, he's sweating panicking

"No one, imaginary friend"

"Okay" he answers

I start hearing whispers, they grow louder and louder until they turn into ear piercing screams of pain.

"STOP! STOP IT!" I yell at the top of my lungs

I start pulling my hair in pain.

"STOP IT! I CAN SAVE THEM!" I yell again

"They want to meet up, where do we meet up mike?" Jeremy asks

"Victoria street" answers mike

Jeremy tells who ever is at the end of the line.

"Come on,"

"STOP IT! YOUR HURTING THEM!" I scream

I see flashes of the murder of the five children, a purple man, dressed as golden Freddy.

"MAKE IT STOP!"

I start feeling there pain, I grab my stomach and squeeze it,

I hear a ambulance up ahead, mike stops the car and lifts me out, Jeremy following closely behind.

Doctors surround me, one puts a mask over my mouth and onto a bed. I black out.

-time skip-

I wake in a hospital bed, it's 11:30 am, I'm fully refreshed, I asked a doctor river song of I could leave, a nice lady with blonde fuzzy hair. She told me I could go, she drives me to my new home, where mike is, I thank her, when she grabs my arm.

"Stop, we saw your arms stop hiding it, if you need help... come back to me" she lets go

I knock on the door, mike opens it, he starts crying and we sit down and drink some coffee.

"Can I come to the night watch tonight?" I ask

"Sure" he says

"Thank you,"

-time skip through the TARDIS-

No doors, meh, is that all? Oh yeah, the animatronics want to kill us.

"Hey Jeremy!" I say

He looks away from the tablet

"Your late mike!" He says

"By five minutes" he corrects him

"Put this on when an animatronic comes into the room" says mike handing me a Freddy mask

"Is this gonna make it to stuff us?" I ask

"No it's for protection," says Jeremy

"Okay then" I sit on the desk

-time skip 5:40 am-

"I'm soo bored!" says mike

Suddenly the lights start flickering, and bonnie in the middle of the room stands before us, they both immediately Put on their masks where as I just stare, he has no face.

"Bonnie... What have they done?" I ask him

I only hear a little faint scream.

"I have the update, if I can just-"

My throat is being blocked by a giant hand.

"Bonnie it's me jackie! I'm sorry please!"

"Jackie!" Screams mike

The black most from earlier starts surrounding me, then it moves away, some of the black mists fades away from my body like smoke, I look in the reflection of what used to be bonnie's eyes and I see that I have pitch black eyes with white pupils. He drops me to the ground with a thud and I cough as I try to get some air.

"Bonnie wait!" I scream at him

He runs away down the hall, I scramble to my feet and grab my laptop nearby and 5 long cords,

"Please be okay, please be okay" I try to reassure myself

I open up the parts and services room, they're all lying or leaning against the walls, Chica has her arms ripped off, foxy has patches of him missing same as freddy.

"I'm so sorry guys" I apologise

"I should've gotten here sooner"

"I'm going to update all of you" I inject the USB into my laptop and hook all of them up,

Foxy: 20% complete

Bonnie: 25% complete

Freddy: 15% complete

Chica: 50% complete

Once all of them have a fully green bar I relax, they will try to kill but, at least they have the new system like the police phone calling stuff.

"I don't think I can repair you all" I say

"T-that's okay" says Freddy

I smile when I hear his voice.

"Sorry I was too late" I apologise

I close up my laptop, and I turn around to see a small boy, balloon boy, he laughs.

"Would you like some balloons?" He asks

"No t-t-thanks" I shake

"Oh okay then, Bonnie wants to say hello, meet her at the stage"

I gulp, and follow him.

"H-hello?" I call

"Why hello new kid, your not supposed to be here" says TF

"I was here to update" I say

"Okay" says mangle

I feel something wrapping around my waist, mangle's wires are wrapping me and lifting me up. A wire goes up my sleeve.

"I see your not well lass, would you like us to fix it?" I feel my skin rip apart, she's opening it up, it feels good

"Thanks" I tell her

"You see, we didn't want them to come, so we ripped them apart" says Lucy

"They didn't enjoy the pain" says Bon Bon

Mangle opens up one on my right arm.

"Where as you like it, or love it, we want to understand why you like pain" says TF circling me.

"Have you ever been to hell?" I ask them

"No" they all answer

"It's a place of true sadness, when the bite happened my mother commit suicide, my dad started hitting me with beer bottles, almost costed me an eye, I started having to go to the hospital more regularly cause of (insert illness here) once my dad was picking me up, I knew he loved me, he cared for me, but sometimes he's lose it and take it out on me, he then got in a car crash, pinned between two cars, couldn't breathe, I also met a kid who was just like me but younger, Aaron, he was stuffed into a suit, after I quit being a night guard I met mike, I hadn't been so happy in years, for a person to understand and want to protect me, after dad died, I lost it, started cutting myself, blaming myself for what I lost, that was a big mistake that I gladly wanted"

Mangle is giving me what looks to be a sad look, an understanding look, she then drops me, smacking the side of my head against the ground, I sit up.

"Don't mind me I'm just spillin' my guts, if this is loved I don't want to be loved, I polluted the road with a filthy tongue, watch me choke it down so I can throw it up, don't mind me I'm just spillin' my guts if this is love I don't want to be hanging by the neck before an audience of death" I sing

(I changed the lyrics to sarcasm, great song Google it and you'll understand the meaning of the chapter, Yes she is also bingeing but only when she's upset)

I start glowing a black again. They all go back to their places, the bell goes off to end the night. The blood disappears and the cuts are closed up, I return to the boys and head home, mike doesn't bother to ask what happened, p.s I muted the mic on the cameras cause I knew I was going to go insane.


	14. helping the mangled

The next day I go and see mangle, all the kids are taking her apart scraps are flying everywhere, then being joined back together, I felt sorry for her, I could see that she that she was calling for my help, so I told the kids that balloon boy was giving out free balloons to every kid and they ran like mad, trying to get to him.

"Yo BB, sorry!" I apologise yelling across the room

All the parents stare at me, I stared back, with intimidation.

"Hey Vixi"

"How did you know my name?"

"You didn't know but I was told by the marionette"

"Oh, he's nice, he understands, but Bon Bon is so mean, when the staff tried to put me back together, she took me apart as soon as everything was intact, same with Freddy, and Chica was being controlled,"

"I'm so sorry, I'll do what I can to stop the kids from dismantling you, take a break, foxy hasn't met you yet, go see him, he's always wanted a sister"

"O-okay" she replies climbing up into the ceiling and into the vents without being seen.

"Hope your okay" I whisper.

I go over to the kitchen to get the next serving of pizzas, I have to carry three on each hand, I head over to the birthday room, to find Bon performing alone, strange, where are the others? I place down the pizzas in the centre of the combined tables and announce that they're ready, kids rush over and grab a seat.

"Where are the others?" I ask her

"Freddy, went to go and see the rust buckets, and Chica is hunting down mangle."

"Vixi" I correct her

"Whatever, your lame excuse for a boyfriend and his friend are fun to play with, I'm heading back to the stage" she leaves

The rest of the day was simple, I apologised to balloon boy, he instead gives me a balloon, he can be a bit creepy sometimes, like the sneaking up on adults to give balloons, but to be rejected.

-time skip 3am-

Why did I stay back? Why did I? I'm so stupid, ARGHHHHH! I'm hiding under a table, the animatronics are more active than usual, which means I'm probably screwed, I should try to get a message to Jeremy, he on camera duty, how? My phone! But it's in the staff office, all the way near the front, it'd be suicide, I hear footsteps, Lucy , fuck, fuck! I know! I reach into my pocket and pull out a piece of paper and pen, the ones I take orders from. I write:

it's me, help me, please mike and Jeremy! Read this I'm scared!

I end it and get out some gum, I sneak up on Lucy, tagging her on her Bib, she doesn't notice. Good, the camera turns to the room, the party room,

"Come on Jeremy!" I tell him under my voice.

-4am-

I gotta move, I get over to the prize room, I can only see marionette's forehead, I sit outside the music box,

"Joy of creation, it's wonderful isn't it?" I ask him

I hear a little bit of static, I block my ears in case it intensifies, in the distance I hear footsteps, the static stops, I look up, mike he looks so tired, his eyes glow a pale white, I jump out of where I'm sitting.

"MIKE!"

-5am-

I run reaching for him, but as I touch him, pass right through, I regain my footing, and stand in horror, I turn around and walk slowly and shakily back towards him, I stand behind and try to touch him, my hand just passes through, I swish my arms through him trying to at least get him to notice me.

"MIKE!"

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine" he sings, another me appears and he walks through her as well, disappearing.

"You make me happy when skies are grey" another me gives him a hug as he cries then also disappears, I walk forward.

"You never know, dear, how much I love you"

Another me has hung herself, and mike is on his knees in a ball.

"Please don't take" he stands up gun to his head looking right at the real me and smiles, while crying.

"My" he begins again

"NO DON'T!" I run forward black stuff is crawling up my body, In a running position with one hand out to reach him, really close to him.

"Sunshine away" he shoots himself, then turns to dark blue paint all over the floor, the black stuff lets me go, I stand in horror, I drop to the ground and start smashing it with my fist, all the animatronics from the pizzeria are gathered around me and staring at what I'm doing, glaring down at me.

Join us...

It's me...

Help you...

Jackie...

He's gone...

Join us...

It's me...

Help you...

Jackie...

He's gone...

Those whispers...

Joy

Of

Creation...

"I WANT TO BE STUFFED!" I yell at the floor.

TF drops something... A gun, one round, that's all I need, to end my life. I get up, point it at the side of my head, I start shaking, I use both hands to hold it.

"NO DON'T!" That's vixi a wire comes around my ankle, I fire, the bullet skimming the side right of my forehead, causing it to have blood splatter everywhere, I hang upside down and then I pass out.

-6am-

I'm being shaken, I open my eyes, it's a boy, blue eyes and brown hair

"Good your awake" he says

"Wha- wh-where am I?"

"Jackie it's me, Jeremy"

"Jeremy" I try to say

"Yeah that's it, now we found you, lying on the floor, what are you doing here past your shift?" Asks Jeremy, giving me some water.

"My shift, I go to work? And why is my name jackie? It's Ashkii,"

"Ashkii?"

"Yeah, Ashkii, where's Mum and Dad Why am I here?" I ask him

He keeps on saying Ashkii, over and over to himself.

"Why am I older, I remember being at the pizzeria, then foxy said he was sorry for something, he told me to run, I didn't I wanted to help him, where's my mum and dad?"

"Your dad is dead, I'm not sure about your mum"

"Dad is dead?" I ask tearing up.

"Ja- I mean Ashkii, do you know a mike Schmidt?"

"I umm, it rings a bell... Why am I covered in blood?"

What am I doing in this strange place?

"Where did he go?" Asks Jeremy picking up his tablet.

"Prize room, grab a flashlight, a mask, Ashkii stay here" he tells me as he runs into the hallway, I watch on the tablet in the prize room, a man, stands there beating up the giant box, kicking and screaming, Jeremy runs into the picture and holds him back.

I look away and wonder around the room, wait what? What am I doing here?

"Stacey?" I call

"Are you here, if you are can you give me a sign?"

The lights go all buggy.

"Can you please give me back my memories?"

I feel pain rush through my body and to my brain, full of life and hatred, it was... Perfect, I liked it, just like any other pain, then I remember mangle, I actually can see what Bon Bon and TF are doing to her right now, that's I decide enough is enough.

"I need the power to save her" I tell Stacey, a pipe, pretty stiff, and good, I reach over and pick it up.

"Ashkii is back, and jackie is gone" I tell myself, I run off into the hallway and to where she usually stays.

I stand and lean on the pole behind me, behind my back and through my legs.

"Hey Bon, TF"

"What do you want jackie?"Asks Freddy

"Of jackie is long gone, Ashkii, the rightful person, my real name, Ashkii,"

"Dumb name, sound weird" says Bon bon cracking a smile at me.

"Shame, it'll be the last thing you'll hear"

She pounces at me, in a quick move she's knocked over to the side.

"I don't like bullies, I've had more than one encounter," I look in the mirror next to me, roses red cheeks and purple lines from my eyes down to the bottom of my face.

"Everyone I know and loved has either, died, left me or back stabbed me"

I remember cars whizzing by, it's raining, a man and a women have approached me and lifted me up, to take me home, I was three, I still remember their smile.

"Everyone, but fucking except, mike, Jeremy, and the animatronics" I push TF.

"So, I guess the thing comes into saying: an eye for an eye"

I stab him with the pipe, I lift him by the neck.

"If you guys either touch mangle, I'll fire a shutdown process, a deathly virus into your systems"

His robotic voice is all glitchy.

"I-I-I l-l-like to s-s-see you try"

He then shuts down, the marionette can clean them up.

"Ashkii!" That's Jeremy

"Where did you-" they both stare around the room, then they notice my face.

"You look like the marionette," says mike

"But at least your okay"

I'm never okay, no one is safe.

"Can I come tomorrow?" I ask

"No"

"Okay"

"And Ashkii" mike grabs my hands

"I know you've been cutting yourself"


	15. bubbles

watch?v=zMI3rY2hvA...

The trip in the car was silent, mike invited Jeremy over for the night, he sat in the front, I sat in the far back, in the boot, with no seatbelt, I'm curled up in a ball everyone and hen is whack my head when we hit a speed bump, I pull a blanket over me, only a few stars are out tonight, a song comes on which Isn't making anything better, shake it off, that's not what I'm doing

"It was only just a dream" I sing

It's me, it's me, it's me, it's me, it's me. Those words flying around my head, I roll up my sleeves, cuts, cuts, cuts, some still hurt. I read my texts from mike. I open up the car boot, and slip out, I walk passed mike, he grabs my are making my jump a little.

"You need help, I'll call river" he says

"No, not yet" I tell him

White bubbles come out of the ground, they can see them, they're full of my memories, one catches my eye, me running down a cold snowy path, while being shot at, they succeed and I get shot in the foot, another is when I was found by my parents while I was sitting on the side of the street. Another is the bite of '87 it's playing over and over in the bubble, from different point of views, my mum's my dad's Foxy's and mine, a white dress covered in blood, Jeremy Is terrified when he sees me drop to the floor, blood pouring everywhere and my eyes not blinking,

A bubble floats to us, it's me standing on a lake, pulling down my the same dress I wore on the bite of '87, blood stained, it zoomed out, then it's me holding my guitar, little action bubbles come in with pictures of me with all the animatronics, then it comes to me and mike in bed, I'm awake, he's sleeping, I sit up, then turn sideways, tuck myself into the covers, my head pops out I start rolling, next mike is below me I fall asleep and I fall and his head is infront of my belly, it the. Gives off a big flash and in the bubble is a bubble with me and Stacey, she floats around me, she gives me a hug and my clothes appear one by one, she then disappears and I fall forward with a smile, then quick flashes with everyone smiling, first is mum and dad with little Aaron in their arms, then me, mike and Jeremy lying down on the grass, then at a restaurant, then Bon Bon, Lucy, BB, marionette, TF and mangle stand on stage acting all hipster, then the 4 animatronics in their human forms holding umbrellas then looking up, it then zooms back o to me, it rein acts the time when I beat the crap out of the animatronics, then me sitting on a hillside, with little plushies of foxy, mangle, Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, Jeremy and mike, a year runs down my cheek, I'm on a building site, the wind blows it shows me and Bon Bon then heads up and all my friends are on a building having fun, smiling, foxy, mangle, Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, Jeremy and mike,


	16. saving comes at a cost THE END

"W-what the hell was that?" Asks Jeremy a bit spooked still about the bite.

"My memories... Stacey, what are you doing?" I ask

"Who is Stacey? What in the name of the fuckboys is going on?!" Yells mike

"We just need some sleep, I'll make some dinner"

I go inside and make spaghetti and bowlenase for them, I skipped dinner and went to bed.

-time skip-

Mike isn't in bed, I hear the TV, news, Jeremy is still here.

"Are you hungry?" I ask him

"I- umm morning a-Ashkii, did I wake you, I-I'm so sorry!"

"No I couldn't sleep" I lie

"I guess I am a little" he says

"Want some coffee?" I ask him turning on the kettle

"Y-yes please"

"Where's mike?" I ask him

"He went to go grab some beers, I wasn't going to have any, he never came back, I went looking for him, but I couldn't find him anywhere"

"What day is it?" I ask him

"Sunday" he answers

"FUCK!" I scream

"What's wrong?" He asks me jumping from the couch to my side.

"He went back to the pizzeria, shit"

"Why?" He asks

"He wanted answers, dammit he's such an idiot, get changed and get in the car"

"Okay" we rush in different directions and meet up front

I start up the car. It's not turning on!

"No, not now," I tell the car banging it causing a honk.

"Okay, s-so we're walking on foot?" He asks

"No, something faster!" I get out the car and run into the garage. Pulling out my black motorbike, I throw Jeremy a helmet.

"Get on"

He does so, clinging. On for dear life, I turn on the engine and off we go, I ignore all the red lights and go way past the speed limit. He come to a halt, I hear a big smash from inside, my eyes go all black with white pupils, I look at Jeremy, he seems like he's going through trauma.

"Now, it's going to get ugly, I pick up a gun from the back of my motorbike.

"How did you get a gun?!" He yells

"A bit louder I think one person in the New Zealand didn't hear you"

"No I'm b-being serious"

"I wanted to join the police force, but I quit before I came here"

"O-okay"

"You don't have to come In, okay? You can wait if you want"

"N-no mike is my friend... I want to return the favour for what he has done for me"

"Good" I grab out 2 more guns and give him one,

"Safety lock, needs to be off, to reload, do this... To fire hold it steady and pull, your ears will hurt a little while after"

"O-okay" he shakes

"Stay close"

We enter the building, hearing him scream. We duck behind the reception desk. I usher him forward.

"You listen and follow orders, if I shoot you shoot"

He nodes.

We enter the prize room, the marionette sits on his box like a child.

"Marionette" I whisper

His face shoots up.

He points inside the box, he can hardly speak,

"Mike..." Badly wounded

"Thankyou" I say

"Jeremy I need you to get him outside, if his wounds need treatment, see to it"

I tip the prize box.

"C-come on mike" says Jeremy lifting him onto his back.

"Can you protect them?" I ask the marionette.

He nodes and starts following them. I hold my gun nice and firm, hand on trigger at all times.

"Your back" says Bon Bon

"Yes" I answer

"Are you aware of your fate?" She asks

"Yes"

"I know you have a gun, go ahead"

I point and fire, she. Just laughs, and laughs.

"Your such an idiot, the only way to kill a demon is to kill it's master, and I know you wouldn't do that, just look at what we've accomplished"

A light appears on a cage, my friends, all of them.

"Lass, don't kill yourself!" Yells foxy

"Kill myself?" I ask him

"You power is very extraordinary, Stacey can do things that she cannot yet develop, like the others... If you kill yourself, she becomes our leader, golden Freddy, and then she can control us!" Says TF

"What's the twist?" I ask

"He's right!" Yells mangle

"Yes that is correct! Don't do it, we'd be lost without you!" Yells chica

"So if I?" I look at the gun

"Indeed" says TF

"And your suffering will be ended, your timeline will be rewritten, you would have never existed! Only us would have remembered you! And the night-watchmen, they would have remembered you, your touch, your memories, your smell, everything, the bite would have been handed to another person! You would become a god!"

"A god?"

I hear Bonnie try to say something, I look over at him.

"I'm so sorry"

I point the gun to the side of my head, and then reinforce it, pressing it hard, I start crying.

"Foxy, mangle, Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, Jeremy, and mike, my last words shall be this: no matter where I am or what your doing, I will always be fighting beside you, even if I'm not there, I will always love you!"

BANG!

mike's POV:

"Mike! Mike!"

"Jeremy? What?"

"Ashkii is still inside! We have to go get her!" He yells

"No..." We run inside and head a bang. Mike is faster, and he goes pale when we get in there.

No one's POV:

Mike is truely horrifies by the scene, the cage on the animatronics turn to thin air, everyone is just standing there staring, until mike finally lost it, he gets up and looks at Bon Bon. Who is laughing like a maniac, he runs over to her and beats up her head TF just runs away, dents are made, with every punch, when he calms down, he stands ashkii's body and holds her in his strong arms, crying, one by one everyone approaches the body, after a while of absolute silence, mike feels something in her back pocket, a ring with a note: will you marry me?

He starts crying as if he were a waterfall, there was something else, that mike didn't bare to read, Jeremy read it and read it aloud it said:

Mike... I'm 9 months pregnant if I die get me to a hospital I'm skinny still I know, I have a name for our children a little girl and boy, for the girl, I was thinking along the lines of... Clementine, for the boy I was thinking... Aaron, I hope you'll read this

I love you xxxxx

Mike ran out the door with Ashkii in his hands, he felt the babies kicking, he got to the hospital just in time.

Once they got the kids, she faded from existence.

Clementine: a beautiful girl, takes after her mother, loves foxy, deep blue eyes and black hair. Keeps on asking where her mummy is. Wants to work as a waitress and mechanic

Aaron: blue eyes with brown hair, stubborn but a cheerful child, keeps on asking about where his mummy is. Wants to do nightwatch.

Many long nights go by, the old animatronics are inactive, so mike and Jeremy can only focus on the more deadlier ones, Bon Bon was dismantled same with TF and then put back together with new memory chips.

"Can you feel that?" Asks Jeremy

"Yeah, hey honey" mike raises his hand into the air and feels his hand through the air.

"H-hi Ashkii" says Jeremy

They both smile,

Ashkii helps guide the kids through their life, like a animal spirit, she'd help them through obstacles they can't accomplish on their own, like when mike and Jeremy go and wide up the music box at the prize corner every so often, she'd protect the kids, mike makes a great parent, every Saturday they'd go the pizzeria to see everyone, including the parts and service animatronics, Jeremy lives with them and helps out with mike when he sometimes (not too often) does the day shift, the bite never happened, everyone who would have been there would have had nightmares about it happening, the five children did die, but Ashkii would play with them and be their new parent, and sometimes the children would be seen by Aaron and clementine, mangle is still mangle, but the kids would get her back together at the end of the week, or whenever they can. Jeremy is experiencing what it's like to be a parent and is studying, mechanical stuff and therapy, cause he, in case Ashkii did come back, he wanted to help...

In the end they all were one big family, mike may still have nightmares but the little sunshines were always their, Ashkii would sing to them for when the children, Jeremy and mike can't sleep: they can still hear her.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are

. grey

You never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away


End file.
